Visionario
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Creer en lo ridículamente imposible, ver como real aquella imaginación, confiar indudablemente en sus sueños, sabiendo que eventualmente va respirar el aire de su existencia; eso es lo que hace un visionario. :: Gremmy T. :: SpoilersManga 572 a 575


**D**ISCLAIMER: **Bleach es de Tite Kubo, yo solo amo a Guremi *Gremmy* y este drabble escrito con ganas y sin pagas me pertenece.**

* * *

**V**ISIONARIO

* * *

No es como si nunca hubiera visto con sus ojos el reflejo de su cuerpo.

Su pelo desaliñado, su rostro redondo, sus grandes ojos, lo mostraban como un ser aniñado. A simple vista su aspecto era el de un adolescente, tal vez ni siquiera a eso llegaba.

Una apariencia demasiado débil para un integrante de un escuadrón de guerra, una altura normal, un cuerpo bastante mortal, un físico suficientemente humano, a pesar de que hace mucho renunció a su humanidad para formar parte del Vanderreich. Como todo soldado de su ejército, siempre dispuesto a acatar cada orden que el amo y señor le dictara.

_Por favor... Aléjate de allí_

Despiadado, sádico, desinteresado, lo suficiente como para matar a quien no pudiera defenderse de frente, no importaba si se trataba de convalecientes o una niña. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente tomaría precaución ante su presencia, eso lo pudo entender muy bien aquella teniente de irregular altura y cabello.

_¿Qué diablos quieres que haga exactamente? ¿Buscas una pelea?_

Sin embargo hasta ese momento.

_¿Cómo fue que te llamaste?_

El enfrentamiento verbal hecho.

_¿Si realmente eres lo que dices no querrías destruir al más fuerte que existe?_

La evidente burla en la palabra que define su accionar...

_Comencemos esta "pelea"_

Escudriña las palabras en sus pensamientos, atentando su propia calma para dar paso a la verdad. Esa sensación creada hace tiempo, presa y retenida, buscando despresarse del burdo sistema de realidad emocional auto-impuesto. El poder de su verdadero ser sobrepasa el límite de lo seguro, pero ahora es el momento de dejar la importancia o el cuidado que, anteriormente, tomaba. Erradicar la confortabilidad de su próxima maniobra, como un destructor que es todo Quincy.

Las comisuras finalmente ceden a elevarse, sus ojos irradian por el descubrimiento y, creada en su propia mente, la mueca se afila precipitada, brusca y nacida reciente. Tal como los ataques de ese hombre.

Ahora que ha pensado en tales cosas, ya existe la necesidad de matar a alguien y no puede esperar. Está ansioso por saber qué se siente poder destruir, regodearse en poseer el título que Zaraki dice tener.

Porque creer en lo ridículamente imposible, ver como real aquella imaginación, confiar indudablemente en sus sueños, sabiendo que eventualmente va a respirar en el aire de su existencia; eso es lo que hace un visionario.

* * *

**F**IN

* * *

**N**OTAS: **Una gran verdad es que adoro los drabbles que describen momentos del manga, los adoro mucho… Pero la verdad pocas veces soy capaz de crear cosas *fanfics xD* que definan esos momentos, no porque considero que no pueda. La verdad creo que muchos de los que me leen, no la gente buena sino la que todavía no entiende mi persona, piensa "aish, pero si esta solo escribe crack y nada más ._." por lo que siempre, por gusto propio más que nada, trato de no hacer mucho ooc y siendo el caso de Gremmy, aunque ya hice un crackmedioooc xD, decidí subir esto "serio" porque creo que poco a poco conozco más de él.**

**El caso es que no soy una persona muy seria, me gusta leer fics serios pero no mucho escribirlos, por eso mis fics son puros parodys sin mucho sentido ¡Jajaja! *se deprime***

**Pero ya que SIEMPRE intento hacer lo que sea por escribir, soy de las que solo les sale si les sale, y ya. No puedo forzarme por mucho que quiera, hago de todo un poco de lo poco que tengo.**

**Luego de que estuve leyendo "Locura" de "Lis Phantomhive" me entró la inspiración y así como yo me inspiro en otros fanfics, espero que este pueda inspirar a alguien para que comiencen a hacer Guremi *Gremmy* drabbles.**

**Buenuuu, perdón por la nota tan larga pero tenía que aclararlo. Espero que se note mi profundo amor por Gremmy, mi villano favorito *supuestamente Yukio ahora es bueno, por eso el título para el otro capuchado (?)***

**Un saludo a todos, besos, abrashos y gracias por pasar.**


End file.
